


Miss Fantine Had a Lover

by tenlittlebullets



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Filk, Gen, victorian morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/tenlittlebullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cautionary tale for young ladies at risk of going astray. Now your precious bundles of sugar and spice can absorb edifying moral lessons while they play clapping games in the garden!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Fantine Had a Lover

**MISS FANTINE HAD A LOVER**

_A cautionary tale for young ladies at risk of going astray_

Air: "Miss Lucy Had a Steamboat"

Miss Fantine had a lover  
The lover was well-bred  
Miss Fantine was a fallen girl  
Because she was un-

Whether it was boredom  
Or simply awful luck  
Miss Fantine's lover left her  
Once he'd used her for a

Fumbling for a living  
She bids Paris farewell  
And leaves Cosette with innkeepers  
Who put the kid through

Helpless as Cosette is  
They use her as a slave  
And then extort her mother  
Till they send her to her

Gravely sinful slatterns  
Must soon be shown the door  
Miss Fantine can't find any work  
So she becomes a

Horseplay's largely harmless  
A snowball down the back  
Even if you're consumptive  
Is no cause for an at-

Tackle this loose woman  
And slam her cell door shut  
A bourgeois was just assaulted  
By a filthy gutter

Slums are bad for illness  
And cold adds to the threat  
Fantine dies in the hospital  
Without seeing Cosette

They took her to the churchyard  
Her headstone had no mark  
They put her in the common pit  
To rot there in the

D-A-R-K

DARK


End file.
